Um Amor Para Recordar
by Thayana Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke volta para Konoha, e descobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Sakura. Porém, ela não tem muito tempo de vida, pois esta com Leucemia. Seus problemas estão apenas aumentando, ele descobre e se vê forçado a enfrentar o passado obscuro de seu clã.
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Um Amor Para Recordar  
**Autora:** Thayaná  
**Casal:** Sasuke & Sakura  
**Classificação:** T (13 anos)  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama  
**Sinopse:** História inspirada no filme** A Walk to Remember**. Sasuke volta para Konoha após ter matado seu irmão e descobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Sakura. Entretanto, ela não tem muito tempo de vida, pois esta com Leucemia. Agora, ele irá lutar para realizar todos os seus sonhos, incluindo um milagre para lhe salvar a vida. Porém, seus problemas estão apenas aumentando quando ele descobre e se vê forçado a enfrentar o passado obscuro de seu Clã.  
**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao tio Kishimoto. A Walk to Remember - história da qual essa fanfic foi inspirada - pertence à Nicholas Sparks.

**Notas da Autora: **Bom, eu estou devendo boas explicações a todos os meus leitores que acompanham "Um Amor Para Recordar". O fato é que eu não estava muito feliz com a maneira que estava levando a história, precisamente com os primeiros três capítulos. Então, pensei em reescrever absolutamente tudo, só que de um jeito bem diferente. O contexto e a história serão a mesma, porém, existe muitas diferenças, como o rumo da história. Os fatos serão melhores descritos, capítulos revisados antes de serem postados e algumas cenas que não haviam na fanfic "Original", ou seja, espero que gostem e por favor continuem acompanhando e mandando suas maravilhosas reviews, para sim saber se devo continuar. E chegar no capítulo sete novamente - que é a metade da fanfic - e conseguir terminá-la finalmente.

**Um Amor Para Recordar**

**Prólogo**

Hoje, estou completando meus trinta anos de vida. Difícil acreditar que cheguei até aqui, pois a minha vida não foi fácil e muito menos das melhores. Tudo em minha vida era mudado radicalmente de uma hora para outra, sem aviso ou com uma explicação coerente. Posso dizer com absoluta certeza, que o único sentimento que sempre esteve ao meu lado, acompanhando-me por todo o caminho que percorri, foi a sede de vingança que eu mantive em meu coração, juntamente com raiva e ódio que faziam a minha sede de vingança cada vez mais forte. Claro que antes dos meus oito anos eu não sentia nada disso, eu não tinha consciência de tais sentimentos.

Tudo começou quando meu irmão mais velho, Itachi, exterminou todos aqueles que faziam parte de meu amado e insubstituível Clã, deixando somente a mim com vida. Eu vivi uma vida sem paz, alegria ou amor. Apenas vivendo, respirando, para tornar-me forte o suficiente para matá-lo e vingar todos aqueles que eu amava tanto. Não consigo me arrepender de nada que precisei fazer para chegar a esse objetivo, mesmo que muitas delas eu tenha sentido muito e preferido não ter feito-as, não posso dizer que me arrependo, pois arrependimento é como se você não quisesse ter feito algo, como se não teria feito se pudesse voltar no tempo, e eu faria tudo novamente. Entretanto, existe determinadas coisas na vida que nos fazem refletir , repensar se tudo o que fizemos nessa vida realmente valeu a pena. Será que tanto ódio foi o melhor caminho!?

Eu poderia simplesmente contar a história da minha vida, tenho plena certeza que muitos achariam muito mais interessante, incluindo o ser humano que eu era aos quinze anos, mas eu preciso fazer diferente, preciso lhes mostrar qual é o verdadeiro sentimento que fica na alma, o que prevalece podendo fazer com que uma vida inteira de dor, raiva e sofrimento... apenas fique no passado.

Existem pessoas que vivem suas vidas inteiras procurando o amor, mas infelizmente nunca o encontram, essas pessoas vivem perdidas sem saber o verdadeiro valor da vida e acabam por misturar tudo. Eu vivi a minha vida e o encontrei cedo demais, tão cedo que eu não soube reconhecê-lo e muito menos saber o valor que ele tinha. Eu acabei por desprezar todo aquele amor que ela estava me dando, a única coisa que eu enxergava era a vingança e nada mais. Hoje eu consigo entender tão perfeitamente os sentimentos dela, compreendo o porquê dela estar sempre querendo ficar comigo, mesmo que para mim ela estivesse apenas me enchendo. E principalmente o que eu mais entendo e sofro com isso, são as lágrimas que eu a fiz derramar, e, é por isso que estou certo que a verdadeira história da minha vida se deve ao amor, não, é um amor para recordar.

Eu sei que muitas pessoas próximas a mim ficariam muito surpresas com as minhas palavras, tentariam entender como alguém como eu diria coisas assim, mas raramente eu me daria o trabalho de explicar, porque eu vivi de uma maneira diferente das outras pessoas, e ainda vivo. A minha história não pode ser resumida em duas ou três frases; não pode ser apresentada sinteticamente de modo que as pessoas compreendam de imediato, pois ela é muito complicada e traumatizante.

Apesar de já ter passado quinze anos, ainda consigo me lembrar exatamente de tudo que aconteceu, quando eu consegui entender que nem tudo era o que eu esperava existiam outros sentimentos além de ódio e poder. As lembranças chegam a me atormentar, pois eu consigo recordar de cada detalhe como se estivesse vivendo-os neste exato momento. Toda aquela sensação de alegria e tristeza misturada acaba por não abandonar-me.

Seria bom começar com um nome, então, eu me chamo Uchiha Sasuke. Preciso libertar tudo o que corrompe minha alma atormentada e talvez respirar com mais calma. A melhor maneira é contar exatamente tudo o que aconteceu, o que nos leva de volta para os meus quinze anos, o ponto crucial de quando a palavra amor se fez presente na minha vida.

Esta é a história de um amor que eu diria que é puro, inocente, arrebatador e acima de tudo capaz de ultrapassar todas as barreiras, o que muitos chamariam de o verdadeiro amor, mas eu costumo pensar que ele é tão vivo, tão importante, que valeu cada momento, para mim ele é: um amor para recordar.

**Notas da Autora: **Pronto, o prólogo de "Um Amor Para Recordar" está pronto! Eu realmente fiquei feliz em terminá-lo, acho que ficou muito melhor que o feito anteriormente, não!? Como podem perceber, existe muitas mudanças na forma em que eles foram escritos, mas acredito que a diferença será percebida por vocês nos capítulos seguintes. Agora, vou ficar aqui cruzando os dedos, torcendo muito para que todos vocês aprovem essa nova versão da fanfic, e, é claro mandem reviews. Apenas depois que eu estiver ciente da opinião de vocês, que eu irei postar o primeiro capítulo, então se gostaram e querem a continuação... mandem suas reviews.

**Importante: **Bom, eu tinha postado esse prólogo como se fosse uma nova história a "A Walk to Remember" aqui no site. Porém, mesmo eu tendo recebido muitas reviews - que eu agradeço imensamente - ela não foi favoritada e colocada nos alertas de ninguém. E, aqui nessa, muitas pessoas já tem essa história nos seus favoritos e alertas. Pensando nisso, resolvi que era melhor eu deletar os capítulos e colocar os novos aqui mesmo. Gostaria de fazer um pedido para todos os que mandaram reviews para "A Walk to Remember": Por favor, copiem e coloquem aqui a sua review do novo prólogo.


	2. De Volta ao Começo

**Título:** Um Amor Para Recordar  
**Autora:** Thayaná**  
Beta:** Daisy  
**Casal:** Sasuke & Sakura**  
Classificação:** T (13 anos)  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama  
**Sinopse:** História inspirada no filme **A Walk to Remember**. Sasuke volta para Konoha após ter matado seu irmão e descobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Sakura. Entretanto, ela não tem muito tempo de vida, pois esta com Leucemia. Agora, ele irá lutar para realizar todos os seus sonhos, incluindo um milagre para lhe salvar a vida. Porém, seus problemas estão apenas aumentando quando ele descobre e se vê forçado a enfrentar o passado obscuro de seu Clã.  
**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao tio Kishimoto. A Walk to Remember – história da qual essa fanfic foi inspirada – pertence à Nicholas Sparks.

**Nota da autora: **Muito obrigada pela compreensão de todos, e mil desculpas pela demora para postar o primeiro capítulo. Acontece que eu fiquei enrolada com o terceiro capítulo da minha fanfic: "Uma Paixão Poderosa" e não pôde escrever antes, mas felizmente, e finalmente o capítulo ficou pronto. Vou parar de falar para que vocês possam finalmente lerem o primeiro capítulo, espero que todos gostem e por favor deixem reviews!

**Um Amor Para Recordar**

**Capitulo 1 - De Volta ao Começo.**

O dia está parecendo que será muito agradável. Não que eu esteja ligando o que o dia de hoje significa. Não! Está totalmente fora de questão, mas a sensação de trazer de volta as minhas memórias é indescritível. Um sentimento que não encontro palavras para descrevê-lo – existe muitas coisas que não encontro palavras, pois nunca fui muito bom com elas. Porém, o sol acabou de nascer e apesar do vento frio batendo em meu rosto, posso sentir que logo estarei aquecido.

Eu me encontro mais uma vez aqui, nesse lugar, apenas refletindo comigo mesmo – não entendo o por quê, mas posso sentir que hoje é de uma forma diferente das anteriores. Focalizo minha visão para o grande lago a minha frente, ele parece-me tão grandioso, como se guardasse muitos segredos. Ele encontra-se dentro das terras do clã Uchiha, que atualmente não tem nenhum resíduo do que um dia foi. Entretanto, não existe outro lugar em todo o mundo que me faça sentir-me dessa maneira, como se fosse parte de mim.Aqui, parece que meus sentimentos e desejos afloram como por impulso. Essa é a razão de eu estar aqui hoje. Não existe outro lugar que eu possa expressar meus sentimentos, e assim contar toda a minha história.

É difícil e doloroso começar, mas tem que ser feito... pois foi uma decisão minha, e a levarei até o final. No momento pode-se dizer que o certo é começar a relatar como se fez presente a palavra _amor _na minha vida. Como se tornou tão real no meu vocabulário. E posso dizer, com absoluta certeza, que ninguém pode viver sem. Contudo, o _ódio _fez grande parte de tudo, não há como esquecer o que a vingança significou para mim e o que acarretou na minha vida. São peças totalmente necessárias.

Bem, é algo confuso saber em que ponto deve-se começar a confidenciar a história de sua vida, pois deveria ser da data de nascimento. Mas não existe lá muita coisa de interessante – não que eu possa me lembrar. Acho que devo me manter na linha, começando pelos quinze anos... com a minha volta para Konoha.

Certo! Porém, preciso destacar alguns fatos antes dos quinze anos que a palavra _amor_ possa ter feito algum sentido. Como não destacar quando meu sangue ferveu pela primeira vez? Ah, eu quis matar aquele ser desprezível por causa de seu ato vergonhoso, para com a garota que até o momento eu não sentia nada ou pelo menos era isso que eu pensava. Eu só compreendia que o que fizeram com ela me deixou muito irritado – um sentimento estranho no peito –, e o teria matado se ela não tivesse me abraçado e me pedido para parar.

Sentimentos são confusos e complicados. Meu coração disparou, surgiu, se fez presente aos doze anos, fazendo-me duvidar sobre o objetivo da minha vida, vingança valia mesmo a pena? Foi o que me perguntei quando a encontrei na saída de Konoha. O dia estava preste a nascer, e ela estava ali, a minha _irritante_. Como ela sabia que eu iria embora? Não sei dizer, só sei que ela me conhecia bem o suficiente para saber. Afinal, eu não demonstrava sentimento algum e assim, gostaria de ter me mantido. As palavras que ela me disse tocaram de uma maneira que até foram cruéis, como uma sede de vingança, talvez o amor naquele dia possa ter brotado no meu peito. Mas o ódio, dor, sofrimento, raiva que formavam a minha sede, a minha obsessão por aquela vingança,não deixaram que eu tivesse reação mais humana, e não pude responder a sua declaração de maneira mais coerente. Apenas consegui lhe dizer um singelo _obrigado! _

Uma obsessão. Minha vingança chegou a tal ponto que se tornou puramente uma obsessão. Faria qualquer coisa para ficar mais forte, e adquirir mais poder, fazendo com que meu ódio prevalecesse. Era só lembrar daquela maldita noite que tudo ficava claro como a água, nada seria caro o bastante para pagar por esse objetivo. Porém, existem cicatrizes que fizeram a minha reflexão sobre os meus atos ficarem mais aflorados. Se pudesse escolher, não gostaria que as coisas fossem do jeito que foram. Não queria perder ninguém que eu amava, não queria fazer ninguém sofrer. Por essa razão os laços formados com essas pessoas me machucavam tanto. Apenas queria destruí-los e me sentir libertado deles.

No momento, não adianta recordar desses momentos, e sim começar a verdadeira história. O começo deve ser a partir daquela luta, a que decidiu muita coisa. Mudou minha vida, salvou-a e, ao mesmo tempo, acabou com ela. Quando você coloca toda sua vida em um único objetivo e o cumpre, não sobra mais nada. Não existe mais lugar no mundo para você. Foi exatamente assim que eu me senti: um nada... não tinha nada dentro de mim!

_**Quinze anos atrás**_

Ele estava ali na minha frente, fraco, desprotegido de certa forma, sangrando muito. Suas tosses eram extremamente fortes, como se seus pulmões fossem sair de dentro de seu peito e traziam consigo muito sangue. Itachi ainda estava de pé, mas eu sabia que ele não demoraria a cair. Porém, eu estava muito ferido e também não ficaria muito mais tempo de pé. Havia algo em seu olhar que num instante desapareceu, pois o _Mangekyou Sharingan_ havia feito o seu trabalho, deixando-o cego.

Itachi – meu irmão, o traidor –, caminhava lentamente em minha direção, com o braço apontado para mim, procurando-me. Não posso mentir, eu estava aterrorizado. Pois, estava sem chance até mesmo de me mexer. Quando ele finalmente chegou até mim, não fez o que eu havia pensando que ele queria. Itachi estava bem próximo a mim, e fez um ato que marcou minha infância, quando eu era apenas um garoto de oito anos e tinha minha família. Deu um peteleco em minha testa, para em seguida cair no chão, morto.

Não compreendi de imediato o que aquilo significou, estava aterrorizado demais para pensar. Mas, por um momento, eu pensei tê-lo visto chorando. Talvez tivesse sido a chuva, acho que nunca terei certeza sobre esse fato.

Acabou, pensei na hora, ele finalmente está morto!

Eu não consegui matá-lo, mas de certa forma eu causei sua morte, pois foram os ferimentos de nossa luta que o fizeram descansar, seja lá onde quer que fosse.

Quando consegui parar de refletir sobre Itachi e sua morte, percebi que o Amaterasu, o fogo negro de meu irmão, ainda estava ardendo. Tudo que estava ao nosso redor estava sendo consumido pelo fogo, nem mesmo a chuva que caia – consideravelmente forte – conseguia fazer com que o fogo diminuísse sua proporção. Certamente eu deveria ter feito algo para sair dali, mas minha debilidade era muito grande. O prazer de saber e sentir que o desgraçado estava morto ao chão perto dos meus pés, fez sentir-me aliviado e com isso pude me entregar a exaustão que meu corpo tanto almejava. E assim, cambaleando, acabei por cair no chão – desmaiado – ao lado de Itachi. A última coisa que meus olhos viram antes de se fecharem, foram o quanto ele estava destruído. Tudo tinha terminado – uma pena que fosse apenas a minha doce ilusão.

Não sei quanto tempo eu passei desacordado, nem mesmo percebi se ainda estava vivo. Recordar-me desse momento, faz com que de alguma certa forma, eu acabe por delirar um pouco. Nada muito sério, claro. Tudo que eu sabia naquele momento, era que eu sentia muitos chakra próximos à mim. E o mais importante, conseguia sentir os de pessoas que eu havia sentido tanta falta.

Mantive os meus olhos fechados por alguns minutos, apenas escutando todas àquelas vozes – algumas muito sem sentidos, de pessoas que eu não ligava a mínima – e respirações meio que descompassadas. Alguém estava segurando a minha mão, fortemente, eu sentia uma boa vibração emanando dela. Foi nesse instante que decidi, finalmente, pouco a pouco me obrigar à abrir meus olhos.

De volta ao mundo real! Com os meus olhos abertos para o mundo novamente, pude observar tudo que estava ao meu alcance. E lá estava ela! A garota _irritante _que eu sempre tratei tão mal e fui capaz de abandoná-la em um banquinho. Entretanto, naquele exato momento, ela parecia uma visão. Talvez pudesse estar no paraíso, e apenas sonhando que poderia ter uma segunda chance.

Não era um sonho, e muito menos uma ilusão. Eu me encontrava com a cabeça deitada no colo de Sakura – a minha irritante – não conseguia mexer sequer um único músculo. Olhando para a mão dela que apertava a minha, percebi o fluxo azul de chakra que emanava dela. Estava me curando. Inacreditável, depois de tudo que eu fiz!

– Sasuke-kun. – ela estava me chamando. Mas eu não fiz nenhum movimento, nem mesmo para mostrar que eu estava vivo. - Você está bem?

Deveria ter dito algo. Mas apenas fiquei olhando fixamente naqueles olhos tão vividos e verdes. Sentindo-a um pouco impaciente, acabei por movimentar minha cabeça de forma positiva.

– Que ótimo! Isso é realmente muito bom. – ela sussurrou sorrindo. Me senti como se um turbilhão de sentimentos adentrassem meu peito. Como isso poderia ser possível? Como ela poderia me tratar assim, depois de tudo que eu a fiz sofrer? Eu quase a matei e ela continuava ali, desperdiçando seu chakra comigo.

Tudo estava começando a fazer algum sentido. Depois que eu deixei esse lado tão sentimentalista que eu tanto desprezava de lado e consegui perceber quem eram as outras pessoas que estavam ao redor de mim e da _minha_ Sakura.

Naruto estava ajoelhado ao lado direito de Sakura e Kakashi de seu lado esquerdo, porém encontrava-se em pé. Consegui perceber que eles estavam aliviados. Era como se todas aquelas lorotas que haviam me dito, ainda fosse verdade. Aquilo amoleceu o meu coração.

Ainda estava presente outros ninjas de Konoha, mas para ser realmente sincero, não consigo lembrar quem eram. Afinal, não eram muito importantes e já passaram quinze anos**. **E eu nem estava em condições muito agradáveis.

– Ei, Sasuke, você está bem? Nós precisamos voltar... Você irá junto, não é? – Naruto perguntou em seu tom habitual, puxando toda a minha atenção para ele, que até aquele momento só estavam sobre uma certa kunoichi de cabelos raros.

Eu permaneci olhando em seus olhos, não existia coerência. Não podia ser normal o tratamento deles comigo, afinal, eu não merecia e deveriam ter deixado que eu morresse, assim como meu irmão. Fora a primeira vez que pensei nele após ter acordado, e olhando ao lado pude perceber que ele não estava mais presente. O que terá sido feito dele?

Estranhamente, não estava me preocupando. Era como se eu não quisesse, não precisasse saber mais nada dele. Tudo estava mudado... dentro de mim!

– Agora que tudo acabou...

– É apenas o começo. – disse Kakashi, interrompendo Naruto. Fora a primeira coisa que eu o ouvi dizer após tantos anos, e foi unicamente sábia, como era de seu costume.

Todos ficaram quietos, concordando com suas sábias palavras.

O sentimento de dever em matar Itachi acabou por invadir-me novamente. Tentei levantar-me para encontrar seu corpo, ou quem sabe o próprio, ainda vivo. Porém, Sakura segurou-me com uma força que eu custei acreditar que ela possuísse.

– Eles acabaram levando-o . – ela disse, tristemente.

– Quem? – perguntei, ainda meio confuso.

– Akatsuki. – Kakahi respondeu.

Chegou a passar pela minha mente que minha vingança não havida sido cumprida, depois de todos os meus esforços e sacrifícios. Mas eu tinha absoluta certeza que ele havia caído morto aos meus pés. Precisava acreditar nisso, afinal, eu havia sentido. Contudo, com qual finalidade Akatsuki resolveu resgatá-lo mesmo estando morto? Não fazia sentido!

– Pronto! – Sakura exclamou. Ela havia terminado o seu Jutsu. – Agora, você só precisa descansar um pouco e tenho certeza que em breve estará muito bem.

Eu desejava conseguir dizer alguma coisa para ela naquele momento, mas uma barreira não deixava nenhuma palavra de agradecimento ser proferida.

Todos pareciam que estavam cansados e loucos para voltarem para casa, e eu, não era diferente, a muito tempo que eu almejava estar em casa novamente. Nesse momento a minha equipe a Hebi apareceu no local.

Eu estava surpreso, para mim apenas um milagre faria Suigetsu escapar de Kisame. Suas habilidades nem se comparavam, mas ele estava bem ali na minha frente. Todo arrebentado, mas estava. E do seu lado se encontrava Juugo e Karin, que por mais improvável que pudesse ser, eles se encontravam no mesmo estado do que ele.

Olhares entre os dois grupos ficaram cada vez mais agressivos, era como se todos de Konoha soubessem o que eles, de fato, haviam feito no passado ao lado de Orochimaru. Entretanto, o que mais poderia assustar qualquer um que estivesse presenciando tudo aquilo, era o olhar mortal que Karin penetrava em Sakura. Fazendo assim, com que ela a fitasse de uma maneira diferente. Sakura não tinha ódio no coração e com isso nenhuma razão para não gostar de Karin, pelo menos naquele momento, ainda não.

– Oh, Sasuke, olhem só o que fizeram com você! – Karin disse, correndo em minha direção. Acabando por derrubar Naruto e puxar-me do colo de Sakura.

– Ei, ei, ei... Quem você pensa que é? – Naruto reclamou, levantando-se.

– Verdade! Quem você pensa que é, coisinha? – Sakura gritou, preparada para uma boa luta, se fosse preciso.

Os olhares entre as duas faiscaram, e não demorou nem alguns segundos para eu estar novamente no colo de Sakura.

– Parem com isso! – eu disse, tentando levantar, mas foi inútil.

Piorando minha situação, Sakura encarava-me com seus lindos e grandes olhos verdes, demostrando toda a sua decepção. Talvez pudesse estar passando em sua mente que eu e Karin tivéssemos alguma coisa. Infelizmente, não estava totalmente enganada. Karin achava que eu era propriedade dela. É claro que para mim, o que Karin pensava não fazia a mínima diferença, ela que pensasse o que quisesse.

– Eu decidi... que vou voltar para Konoha... Se ainda for possível. – disse com a minha habitual voz fria de sempre.

– Eu sabia que a qualquer momento você faria a coisa certa, dattebayo!! – Naruto gritou da forma que só ele era capaz, deixando todos surdos por alguns instantes e uma vontade de matá-lo crescendo.

**Continua...**

**Nota da autora: **Eu gostaria de agradecer muito à Daisy por ter aceitado ser minha beta, muitíssimo obrigada! Bom, sobre a história, tudo que posso dizer é que Sasuke resolveu voltar para Konoha e tudo vai recomeçar para ele. Próximo capítulo deve sair na semana que vem! Agradeço muito pelas reviews e gostaria de pedir para que continuem enviando-as. Por favor, não me abandonem!

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Brouillard : **_Olá, obrigada pela review e por nunca desistir da história. Bem, são a mesma história, sim. Eu acabei me enrolando um pouquinho. É que a principio eu ia deixar aquela outra versão - que eu tinha escrito primeiramente - e postar em __A Walk to Remember a reescrita. Mas resolvi editar e apagar aquela e deixar aqui mesmo as novas. Eu sei, quanto mais eu tento explicar, mais confuso fica. Você tem razão, o mangá não está sendo nada bonzinho para eles, porém, ainda tenho as minhas esperanças. Espero que você goste do primeiro capítulo e desculpe-me pela demora. Beijos! _

**Trident Tutti-Frutti : **_Olá, fico feliz que você tenha gostado do prólogo e tenha achado interessante. Desculpe a minha terrível demora e muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Carol-chan : **_Olá, muito obrigada pela sua review e por não ter me abandonado. Apesar de muita gente ter me falado que eu não deveria reescrever a história, para mim tinha algo faltando. Não estava muito feliz do jeito que estava. Obrigada pelos elogios. Desculpe a demora, não vai acontecer de novo. Beijos!_

**Natiii : **_Olá, menina! É verdade, o passado do pobre do Sasuke-kun é muito sombrio, coitado. Ah, ela é realmente muito romântica, terá muitos momentos fofos e muito tristes também. Amei o elogio, se depender de mim... continuarei assim. Você entende a minha demora, não é? Estou perdoada? Obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**India : **_Olá, que bom que você gostou da história. Eu tento escrever da melhor forma possível. Obrigada pelos elogios e claro, pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Mye-chan : **_Olá, que bom vê-la por aqui. Você disse sim e honra a sua palavra, isso é ótimo! Fiquei contente em saber que você gostou do prólogo e ainda mais de você achar que eu escrevo bem. Afinal, você é uma das minhas escritoras favoritas. Eu sou meia chegada a um belo drama, acho tão romântico! Também quero um final feliz. Muito obrigada pela sua review e espero que goste do primeiro capítulo. Beijos!_

**Daisy : **_Olá, obrigada pela sua review e mais uma vez por ter betado o capítulo. Prometo que não demoro a te mandar a continuação. Que bom que você gostou da história, ela é bem triste. Beijos!_

**Karol : **_Olá, menina! Que bom que você apareceu por aqui e gostou da história. Bem, o que aconteceu nos quinze anos você vai entender um pouco nesse capítulo. E vai seguir até o último, quando a história acabar. É ótimo ter fãs, muito obrigada! Desculpe a demora, e obrigada pela review. Beijos!_

**Fefê-chan : **_Olá, que bom que você não me abandonou! Não vai demorar muito e chegamos no capítulo do casamento. Espero que você goste do primeiro capítulo. Obrigada pela review. Beijos!_


	3. Primeiro Beijo

**Título:** Um Amor Para Recordar  
**Autora:** Thayaná  
**Beta:** Daisy  
**Casal:** Sasuke & Sakura  
**Classificação:** T (13 anos)  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Sinopse:** História inspirada no filme **A Walk to Remember. **Sasuke volta para Konoha após ter matado seu irmão e descobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Sakura. Entretanto, ela não tem muito tempo de vida, pois esta com Leucemia. Agora, ele irá lutar para realizar todos os seus sonhos, incluindo um milagre para lhe salvar a vida. Porém, seus problemas estão apenas aumentando quando ele descobre e se vê forçado a enfrentar o passado obscuro de seu Clã.

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao tio Kishimoto. A Walk to Remember — história da qual essa fanfic foi inspirada — pertence à Nicholas Sparks.

**Nota da autora: **Nossa, eu não esperava demorar tanto tempo assim! Acontece que eu tive um pequeno problema com essa história. Por eu ter apagado os capítulos e estar reescrevevendo, o site não está querendo deixar que os leitores mandem reviews para o mesmo _Chapter. _Por isso eu demorei, tentando decidir a melhor maneira de resolver esse problema! Bem, apagar as reviews anteriores... eu não tenho coragem, porque as amo. E, só cheguei a uma conclusão. Gostaria de pedir para todos aqueles que não conseguirem enviar suas reviews logados, tentem por favor, enviar sem estar logado. Muito obrigada por continuarem acompanhando, por toda a compreensão, pelas reviews... Obrigada por tudo!

**Um Amor Para Recordar**

**Capitulo 2 - Primeiro Beijo.**

Na manhã seguinte, eu acordei no velho hospital de Konoha — um nome tão original, às vezes é bom inovar. Estava naquele mesmo quarto, aquele a qual eu já havia permanecido anteriormente, há muitos anos atrás. Aquilo era pura nostalgia! Tudo o que eu queria naquele momento era esquecer que um dia existiu um passado, e todas àquelas lembranças, nunca me deixariam...

Eu já conseguia me movimentar, mesmo que fosse muito lentamente e tivesse que pagar um grande preço pra isso — uma dor alucinante, que apenas se tornava mais penetrante. Oh, céus, eu nunca fiquei tão ferido fisicamente como naquele momento. E as faixas, só atrapalhavam. Então, decidi que o melhor seria ficar bem quietinho e esperar que a dor passasse.

Bom, eu tinha um plano: ficar imóvel e esperar que todas as minhas feridas se cicatrizassem. Porém, isso só seria possível se eu estivesse perdido no meio da selva. Primeiro, Juugo apareceu no quarto, e permaneceu fitando-me, pelo que me pareceu uma eternidade. Era incrível o quão profundo era a intensidade de seu olhar e muito... estranho. Minha vida não dependia dele de forma alguma, mas com aquele olhar, parecia que era o que ele pensava.

Quando a pouca paciência que eu tinha chegou ao fim, olhei-o de forma fria e reprovadora. Isso foi o suficiente para Juugo dar meia volta e deixar o recinto. Fiquei sozinho com meus pensamentos confusos novamente. Aquilo era tudo que eu desejava... a solidão... enada mais.

Que não durou por muito tempo. Após alguns minutos, Karin entrou no quarto, perturbando a minha solidão. No começo, apenas secando-me com seus grandes olhos negros e aproximando-se cada vez mais da cama, onde eu me encontrava deitado.

— Você pode parando aí, dando meia volta e saindo do quarto. — eu disse, friamente.

— Mas, Sasuke... — ela tentou me convencer.

— Não! Vai embora! — exclamei, fechando meus olhos.

Mesmo com os olhos fechados para o mundo, pude perceber que ela não havia saído do lugar. Oh, vida, como haviam pessoas irritante. Não, Karin não era irritante, apenas insignificante. De repente eu abri meus olhos, só que dessa vez, com meu Sharingan ativado. Não preciso dizer que ela saiu do quarto na velocidade do flash, não é?

Sozinho, lembrei-me da noite anterior, quando cheguei ao hospital. A maneira que Naruto estava empolgado por eu estar de volta, do semblante de Kakashi — pensei na hora, que ele estava doido para dizer: 'eu bem que te avisei' — e como Sakura estava fazendo de tudo para manter-se distante de mim.

Era tão estranho. Porque era a Sakura, e ela não era assim comigo. Ela não queria jamais ficar distante de mim, sempre querendo ficar cada vez mais próxima. Senti-me... eu já disse que não sou bom com as palavras, não?

Bem, algum tempo depois, Naruto alegou que estava morto de fome e Kakashi havia deixado o quarto alguns minutos antes — ele tinha que entregar seu relatorio para a Hokage. Então, estávamos sozinhos, só eu e Sakura.

— Qual é o problema? — eu perguntei, sem pensar muito.

— Talvez o problema seja você. — Sakura disse.

— Como assim? — minha voz permanecia com seu tom habitual, mas por dentro, eu não poderia estar mais surpreso. Como assim o problema era eu? O que aconteceu com a menina que sempre teve uma voz doce e calma para mim, sempre fazendo de tudo para me agradar?

— Nem todo o planeta gira em torno de você, sabia?

Aquilo era uma acusação. Talvez tivesse haver com nossa última conversa, aquela que nós tivemos quando abandonei a vila, ou talvez tivesse ligação até onde eu levei a minha vingança...

Nunca soube exatamente do que ela estava me acusando. Só sei que ela não demorou muito, e logo foi embora, deixando-me sozinho. Senti-me de uma forma diferente, pois não queria que ela fosse... Não gostei do que senti. Aquele sentimento se parecia com abandono e uma solidão diferente a que eu estava habituado.

Muito estranho! Porém, percebi que após eu desativar meu Sharingan, fui abatido por um sono abundante. Nunca fui muito de dormi. No momento não percebi o problema. Um grande erro, que me custaria no futuro. Sem nada para fazer, simplesmente dormi pensando que talvez eu encontrasse uma maneira de esquecer tudo ou talvez transformar as coisas como eram antes de eu deixar a vila.

Não consegui dormir por muito tempo, pois acabei acordando com um grito em meus ouvidos, muito conhecidos por eles. Minha vontade foi cerrar bem os punhos, levantar daquela cama que começava a me irritar e aplicar uma boa lição no dono daquela maldita voz irritante. Mas apenas mexi os dedos, abri meus olhos negros, e mesmo sem ter entendido muito o por quê; acabei por dar um pequeno sorriso de lado para o meu melhor amigo, que tinha o dom de deixar-me totalmente irritado.

— Então, até quando vai ficar deitado nessa cama sem fazer nada, dattebayo? — Naruto me perguntou, eufórico.

— Até quando eu disser que ele pode se levantar. — gritou Sakura. Ela havia acabado de entrar no quarto, e acabara ouvindo o que ele havia dito. Logo em seguida, deu um cascudo bem forte na cabeça dele.

— Ei, Sakura-chan, isso dói muito. — reclamou Naruto, massageando a parte dolorida de sua cabeça.

Eu apenas os fitava, haviam mudado tanto desde a época que eramos um time unido. Esse tempo parecia que havia acontecido em uma vida passada, muito distante da realidade, eu já não os conhecia e eles não me conheciam. No entanto, no fundo éramos nós mesmos e eles eram ainda os mesmos por quem criei um afeto tão forte que era inquebrável. Enquanto eles brigavam, eu permanecia apenas os observando, com um fino sorriso em meus lábios; era um sorriso verdadeiro, um de felicidade que permaneceu até Sakura aproximar-se de mim.

— Será que você está com febre? — ela perguntou-me, colocando sua mão direita em minha testa. Posso imaginar que ela achou estranho o meu sorriso.

— Não. — foi tudo o que eu disse, ficando logo sério novamente.

— Ah, tá. Porque vamos combinar que, Uchiha Sasuke, dando sorrisos sinceros, só pode significar duas coisas: está delirando em febre ou uma tempestade com trovões e tudo mais está se aproximando. — Sakura disse, brincalhona.

— O sol está abertinho, parece que não vai chover, Sakura-chan, dattebayo. — Naruto comentou, debruçando-se na janela, tentando olhar para o céu.

— Mas... você é realmente um idiota mesmo, de marca maior. — esbravejou Sakura, correndo até ele e dando mais um cascudo em sua cabeça, exatamente no mesmo lugar.

— Desse jeito também precisarei de uma cama, dattebayo.

Aquele momento com eles, deixava-me feliz, quero dizer, eu estava feliz em poder estar novamente presenciando um briga deles. Estava na paz, apesar do barulho que eu detestava, aquilo para mim, parecia-se com uma família torta e um tanto quanto maluca. Mas mesmo assim uma família. Não tínhamos nenhum vinculo sanguíneo, porém nossos corações haviam se entrelaçado há muitos anos.

— Agora, nós vamos deixar você descansar um pouco. — Sakura me informou, caminhando de volta até mim.

— É... quando é que eu vou... poder ir embora? — perguntei, gaguejando um pouco. Estava muito sem jeito para tentar falar com ela, não queria ouvir mais nenhum fora dela.

— Ah, isso. Depende exclusivamente de você. Quando recuperar seu chakra e conseguir se levantar... será um bom começo. — respondeu com um olhar triste, tão triste que eu acabei sentindo-o dentro de mim.

Nenhuma palavra ou gemido saiu dos meus lábios, apenas encostei a cabeça melhor no travesseiro e fechei meus olhos.

— O que você ainda está fazendo deitado no chão?

Abri os olhos para poder assistir a cena. Sakura pegava Naruto pela gola de seu casaco de péssimo gosto, levando-o para fora do quarto. Enquanto ele protestava, mas não estava tendo nenhum sucesso, até que eu os perdi de vista e escutei o barulho da porta fechando-se.

Duas semanas depois do ocorrido, ainda me encontrava naquele mesmo quarto. Nunca havia ficado tanto tempo deitado sem fazer nada. Apenas ficava pensando e ouvindo o que Naruto tinha para me dizer, porque eu mal abria a minha boca; ele falava tanto, que acabava falando por mim também e não importava-se. Era tão diferente de outras pessoas, apenas queria ter alguém para ouvi-lo e que entendesse o que dizia.

Sakura adentrou o quarto com um belo sorriso em seus lábios, tirando-me de meus pensamentos.

— Pronto para deixar o hospital? — ela indagou.

— Sério? — acabei fazendo uma nova pergunta, porém, não demostrei nenhuma emoção.

— Sim. Não vai me dizer que está gostando de ficar aqui, vai? — perguntou-me novamente, com um pequeno sorriso.

— Bem, aqui é bem calmo, quando o Naruto não está. — respondi-lhe, terminando com um pequeno sorriso de lado.

— O que tem eu? — Naruto gritou, enquanto adentrava o quarto.

Por quê ele tinha que aparecer justo naquela hora? Não era como se eu não quisesse vê-lo, apenas estava certo do que eu precisava fazer e não conseguiria com ele ali. Afinal, Naruto sempre fora apaixonado por Sakura.

— Nada. — disse, friamente.

— Sasuke vai embora hoje do hospital. — Sakura contou pra ele.

Tinha uma coisa muito errada, mas o que era? Ah, sim, o que aconteceu com o Sasuke-kun que tanto me irritava? Por quê ela me chamou de Sasuke? Não caia bem vindo dos lábios dela.

— Isso é ótimo, dattebayo. — Naruto estava animadíssimo.

— É, muito bom mesmo. — seus lindos olhos esverdeados estavam apagados. — Naruto, você poderia por favor, esperar um pouco lá fora para que eu possa examinar o Sasuke pela última vez.

— Claro que não, sei que não tem outro jeito mesmo, não é? — disse enquanto ia embora. — Estarei esperando por vocês lá fora.

Estávamos mais uma vez a sós. Somente eu e Sakura, naquele quarto de hospital. Naquele momento, ela não estava nem um pouco contente, pelo menos, seus olhos não estavam. O que me fez ter vontade de abraçá-la, consolá-la e de alguma forma fazer que seu lindo sorriso voltasse para seus lábios. Porém, não fiz nada e ela pôde me examinar por inteiro.

— Como deve saber, já está tudo bem com você... pode ir embora... quando quiser. — balbuciou, um pouco nervosa.

Assenti, entendendo toda aquela situação. Todo aquele tempo que passei internado, não conversamos nenhuma vez. Ela era apenas a minha médica, que estava tratando de mais um paciente ferido em combate, nada mais que isso.

— É só isso... então, já vou embora. — quando Sakura estava virando-se para ir embora, segurei-a pelo braço.

— Não, não vá... fica mais um pouco... comigo. — pedi pra ela com uma voz calma e serena.

Estava certo que Sakura nuncaimaginaria uma atitude minha como aquela, nem o tom de minha voz, simplesmente não esperava. Permaneceu por alguns segundos, apenas olhando-me e depois se sentou na beirada da cama. Ela sorria. Ah, aqueles sorrisos. Pareciam que eram mágicos, eles pareciam purificar a minha alma. E por alguns instantes, conseguia até esquecer todo o meu tenebroso passado.

— Você irá pra onde? — perguntou, de cabeça baixa.

— Eu quero ir para casa. — eu lhe respondi.

— Entendo, mas onde é essa sua casa exatamente? — ela indagava, ainda de cabeça baixa.

— Casa não é um lugar.

Depois que eu confidencie para Sakura, o que havia dentro do meu coração, comecei lentamente, a me aproximar dela, até que sentei-me ao seu lado na cama. Ela estava meio confusa, olhou-me confusamente na esperança que eu acabasse com suas dúvidas. Não conseguia entender aonde eu estava querendo chegar com tudo aquilo. Então, eu virei-me pra ela e segurei em seu queixo; fazendo com que ela olhasse diretamente em meus olhos.

— Casa não é lugar e sim uma pessoa...

— Casa é lugar sim, lar que não é lugar. — ela sussurrou, interrompendo-me. — Cada vez consigo entender menos você. — estava segurando minha mão.

— Eu sei, a fraseparece um pouco confusa, mas tem todo sentido para mim. — eu continuei falando, enquanto ela me olhava ainda mais confusa. — Sabe, no momento acho que estou em casa.

— Como... assim?

— Difícil explicar... casa para mim é um lugar onde sinto amor. — as esmeraldas de Sakura, arregalaram-se com um intenso brilho. — E o único lugar agora que existe isso pra mim, é onde você estiver. — ela estava paralisada.

— Você está... dizendo... querendo dizer... que... — gaguejava.

— Estou querendo dizer que gostaria que você fosse a mãe de meus filhos. — respondi a pergunta que ela estava tentando fazer.

Sakura não se moveu. Parecia que estava em choque. O mais profundo já sentido. Creio eu que ela não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir com seus próprios ouvidos. Voltou seu olhar para mim, como se esperasse que eu dissesse algo mais. Porém, eu fiquei olhando para aqueles olhos, tão belos que tinham o poder de fazer com que eu desejasse me afogar neles.

— Você está brincando comigo. — sussurrou, depois de alguns minutos.

— Sakura, você sabe que não... — estava me afogando naquelas esmeraldas. — Tudo que eu mais quero é reconstruir o meu clã.

— Então é por isso...

— Não se trata apenas do clã. Eu não poderia escolher outra pessoa, porque se trata de sentimentos.

Eu me levantei da cama e fiquei de frente para Sakura. Abaxei-me um pouco, e com as mãos sobre seu delicado queixo, levantei seu rosto, fazendo assim com que ela voltasse a me olhar intensamente, como das outras vezes.

Percebi que ela estava tentando falar alguma coisa, mas parecia que não conseguia pronunciar nem sequer uma única palavra. Eu permanecia fitando aqueles maravilhosos olhos esmeraldas. Ficamos apenas nos olhando por um bom tempo, até que eu fui me aproximando cada vez mais dela. Meu coração estava disparando, então juntei nossos lábios.

O beijo foi muito suave, por um tempo nossos lábios apenas se tocavam, mas com a língua fui pedindo passagem e ela entreabriu sua boca, dando-me passagem. Seu gosto era doce, do jeitinho que eu imaginava, não que eu tivesse muita experiência naquela época. O beijo foi tornando-se mais ansioso, ela colocou seus braços em torno do meu pescoço, enquanto eu aprofundava o beijo cada vez mais. Foi um beijo delicado e inesquecível. Acabamos por nos separar por causa da falta de ar.

Ela parecia que estava surpresa e abalada emocionalmente. Permanecemos por longos minutos calados, nos observando, até que ela beijou-me novamente. Mas, esse foi muito diferente do primeiro, mais uma vez o beijo foi aprofundando, porém, dessa vez iniciamos uma dança louca com a língua. Aquele beijo me incendiava e foi despertando outros desejos que deveriam ficar ocultos.

Pensando assim, afastei nossos lábios e voltei a mergulhar naqueles maravilhosos olhos de esmeralda. Sorrindo para minha Flor de uma forma pura e verdadeira, demostrava tudo o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento. Já ela como resposta, dedicou-me um maravilhoso sorriso que só ela era capaz de ter, e logo em seguida me abraçou, um abraço que demostrava todo o carinho que tínhamos um pelo outro.

**Continua...**

**Nota da Autora: **Bom, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e prometo tentar trazer o próximo o mais rápido possível. Porém, não irei fazer nenhuma promessa, pois não sei se irei conseguir trazer na semana que vem. Por favor, deixem suas reviews para que eu possa saber o que acharam desse novo capítulo.

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Brouillard : **_Olá, eu sei que já lhe respondi por mensagem privada, mas não tem problema responder aqui também, não é? Ah, que bom que você gostou das mudanças do primeiro capítulo. Acho que está ficando bem diferente da 'primeira versão' de algum modo, deixando a mesma história. Eu adoro escrever como se um personagem estivesse contando a história, é bem mais legal, como se você estivesse vivendo tudo aquilo. É verdade, cada um tem o seu personagem preferido. Eu até gosto de muitos, mas tenho o meu preferido que não abro mão. Ele morreu nessa história 'chorando'. Fico feliz que você ache que não estou deixando os personagens OC, estou tetando ao máximo deixá-los com suas personalidades originais. Agradeço demais as suas reviews, por sempre acompanhar minhas histórias e por sua amizade. Muitíssimo obrigada por tudo. Beijos!_

**Danilo : **_Olá,__que bom que você gosta tanto assim das minhas histórias, e isso pra mim é muito importante. Então, pode ter certeza que eu sempre continuarei. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Briih-chan-enciel : **_Olá. Fico feliz que você tenha gostado da história, e sim, será realmente muito triste se a Sakura morrer. Isso é assunto de último capítulo, até lá... ninguém saberá. Muito obrigada pelos elogios e pela sua review, é claro. Beijos!_

**Wanda : **_Olá. Eu sei que eu demorei, mas não me mate! Espera aí... você me ameaçou de morte... se eu matasse a Sakura? Aí, meu Deus! Certo, vou esquecer esse pequeno detalhe e não lhe conto se ela morre ou não. Ah, muito obrigada pela sua review e por todos os elogios, e espero que tenha gostado desse novo capítulo. Beijos!_

**Daisy: **_Olá! Muitíssimo obrigada por toda a sua ajuda, você nem sabe o quanto me ajuda. Aí, eu sei que demorei, mas vou tentar agilizar as coisas. Que bom que está gostando da história. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**brendok **_**: **__Olá, que bom vê-la por aqui e saber que os capítulos novos estão aprovados. Ah, tive alguns problemas e não deu para postar um por semana, mas não desisto dela por nada. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Carol-chan : **_Olá. Realmente o filme é lindo e espero que também ache a fanfic. Bem, seu eu lhe contar se ela morre, a história perde sua graça. Então, vai ter que esperar o último capítulo. Espero que tenha gostado desse segundo capítulo. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Fefê-chan : **_Olá, que bom que gostou. Muito obrigada por continuar acompanhando por aqui também, e por está mandando suas reviews. Beijos!_

**Jenifer Paola : **_Olá. Pode deixar que eu nunca desistirei dessa história, mesmo que às vezes os capítulos atrasem um pouco. Que bom que está gostando da nova versão. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Larissenha x3 : **_Olá, estou continuando. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Natiii : **_Olá, menina! Ah, que bom que você gostou das lembranças. Bem, aqui não tem triângulo, Nati. Só a recordação de um amor tão grande e tão bonito, que tem que ser recordado pela eternidade. Nossa, eu exagerei muito agora. Temos romance no capítulo dois, então, você gostou do beijo? Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_


	4. Você a Ama?

**Título:**Um Amor Para Recordar  
**Autora:** Thayaná  
**Beta: **Daisy**  
Casal:**Sasuke & Sakura  
**Classificação: **T (13 anos)  
**Gênero:**Romance/Drama  
**Sinopse:**História inspirada no filme **A Walk to Remember.**Sasuke volta para Konoha após ter matado seu irmão e descobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Sakura. Entretanto, ela não tem muito tempo de vida, pois esta com Leucemia. Agora, ele irá lutar para realizar todos os seus sonhos, incluindo um milagre para lhe salvar a vida. Porém, seus problemas estão apenas aumentando quando ele descobre e se vê forçado a enfrentar o passado obscuro de seu Clã.

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao tio Kishimoto. A Walk to Remember — história da qual essa fanfic foi inspirada — pertence à Nicholas Sparks.

**Um Amor Para Recordar**

**Capítulo 3 – Você a Ama?**

Talvez seja apenas uma impressão minha, mas eu acho que o sol está me abandonando. Parece que o tempo quer se fechar novamente, o que é uma pena, pois estava muito agradável. Aquele calor sobre minha pele, quase me aquecia. Porém, isso não tem importância. Se ele quer ir embora, que vá de uma vez. Bom, eu ganho mais continuando com a minha história, ao invés de continuar a pensar nesses climas idiotas ― que vivem mudando, sem nenhuma estabilidade.

Após eu ter finalmente conseguido sair daquele quarto de hospital ― que estava me parecendo uma prisão, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, que eu pudesse pensar. Não era como se eu estivesse sentindo-me mal quando precisava permanecer por lá, mas era algo sufocador. Eu não podia fazer nada, apenas ficar deitado, um verdadeiro tédio. E o pior era que não tinha controle nenhum quem entrava e saia, logo eu que só queria ficar em um total silêncio... manter-me excluído da mente das outras pessoas. Simplesmente uma paz, isso era o que eu buscava.

Eu voltei para o meu pequeno apartamento, que ficava perto da academia; no centro da vila de Konoha. Creio que ninguém esteja pensando que eu iria voltar para o clã Uchiha, depois da morte de Itachi, não é? Bem, a verdade era que naquela época, eu não havia consertado as coisas no clã ― e para mim, era um local sagrado ― porque antes, eu estive mais interessado na minha vingança, sem deixar espaço para outra coisa. Como eu estava dizendo, voltei para o meu apartamento e a primeira coisa que me aconteceu ao entrar nele... foi um pequeno ataque de tosse, tudo estava repleto de poeira e cheirava muito mal. Então, caminhei até a cozinha apressadamente, abri a bica que por sorte minha, havia água filtrada. Pude lavar meu rosto e tomar um pouco da água. Logo depois, fui abrindo as duas janelas que havia naquele pequeno lugar, para em seguida ir até a minha cama, e retirar o lençol juntamente com fronha do travesseiro. Fui até a mesinha que tinha no canto e levantei o único porta-retrato que se encontrava presente, com a foto do antigo time 7. Soprei toda a poeira que se encontrava sobre ele, o que me causou mais um ataque de tosse, porém, valera a pena, aquilo me trouxe boas lembranças.

Deixar aquele lugar em um ambiente estável, não fora uma coisa fácil, mas depois de algumas longas horas trabalhando, consegui o que desejava. É claro, praticamente todas as coisas que encontravam-se dentro dele, acabou indo para a lata do bom e velho lixo. Isso era o resultado por abandonar minha moradia por mais de três anos. Com esse pensamento, me encaminhei para o banheiro, para tomar um bom banho. Entretanto, não tive muita sorte, pois não havia mais eletricidade e a água estava gelada como gelo.

Algum tempo depois, eu estava andando pelas ruas de Konoha. As pessoas paravam para me secar com seus olhos arregalados e cochichando uma com as outras; como sempre, eu apenas as ignorava. Até que finalmente, cheguei ao apartamento de Naruto ― que ficava há uma distância considerável do meu. Bati na porta por alguns minutos, mas ninguém veio abri-la. Então, eu dei um soco forte nela, sem a intenção de derruba-la; apenas querendo que fizesse um grande barulho e assim o grande idiota do meu melhor amigo pudesse aparecer.

Não demorou muito, até que eu pudesse ouvir os gritos, nada escandalosos de um certo shinobi, que tinha uma coleção de sapos de pelúcia... ridículo! Bem, a porta que ficara um pouco amassada, foi abrindo-se lentamente.

― Pensei que você não fizesse barulho. ― Naruto disse, quando a porta acabara de se abrir completamente. Estava com um pijama branco com vários desenhos de sapos, mesmo que já passasse das treze horas.

― Faço barulho apenas quando é preciso. ― eu respondi. ― Não é o meu estilo, você sabe.

Ele pousou as mãos sobre os olhos, bocejando e logo depois me concedeu espaço para que eu pudesse entrar em seu apartamento. Era exatamente do mesmo tamanho que o meu. Não estava cheio de poeira, mas em compensação... era uma bagunça de deixar qualquer um com dor de cabeça. Uma sujeira danada, ele deveria tomar cuidado com os insetos.

― Estou aqui por causa da minha bandana. ― enquanto eu falava, ele continuava a bocejar. ― Ela continua com você, não é?

― Está sim. ― ele disse, caminhando em direção a cozinha. ― Espera só um minuto, que eu já volto.

Fiquei parado no mesmo lugar, sem nem mesmo me mexer, apenas esperando que o Naruto voltasse com a minha bandana. Mesmo que eu não pudesse usá-la mais, afinal ele a riscara. Porém, quando ele voltara, trazia unicamente uma caixa de leite... segurada pelos seus dentes.

― Onde está? ― perguntei.

― Calma! Espera só eu trocar de roupa, dattebayo. ― dizendo isso, ele jogou a garrafa no chão e foi correndo na direção do que eu imagino que seria o banheiro. Dois minutos depois, ele estava de volta com a sua roupa habitual de sempre.

Eu permaneci parado, esperando que por fim ele devolvesse a minha bendita bandana e ele parecia que estava pensando em coisas imagináveis ― pelo menos se tratando de mim. Enfim, ele foi na direção de sua cama e sentou-se nela, eu apenas o seguia com os olhos. Naruto se levantou e baixou-se, colocando as mãos na mesinha de cabeceira; abrindo a última e terceira gaveta, tirando três bandanas de dentro. Ao menos uma deveria ser a minha!

― Pronto, apressadinho. ― Naruto disse, enquanto ele prendia uma das bandanas em sua cabeça. Depois aproximou-se de mim, segurando em cada mão uma das bandanas que restavam.

― Qualquer um fica com pressa, diante de um lerdo como você. ― repliquei.

― Tudo bem. ― estendeu-me as duas bandanas. ― Aqui estão elas.

Acabei por fitá-lo confuso, e ele não parecia compreender a minha confusão. Em cada uma de suas mãos, havia uma bandana aparentemente idêntica uma com a outra; é claro, se não fosse por uma delas estar com o simbolo da Vila da Folha riscada. Nesse momento que a minha ficha caiu e eu pude entender o que estava acontecendo.

― Vai ficar apenas olhando-as por muito tempo? ― ele resmungou, impacientemente.

― Explique-se. ― ordenei.

― Bom ― Naruto levantou sua mão direita, onde estava a minha bandana que ele próprio havia riscado, anos atrás. ― Essa aqui... você sabe que é a sua. ― levantou a outra na mesma altura. ― Essa será a sua nova, se você quiser voltar a ser um ninja de Konoha.

Sem ter uma reação que eu conseguisse tomar, fiquei olhando diretamente nos olhos azuis do meu melhor amigo, que me recebeu de volta de braços abertos, sem nenhuma pergunta ou acusação. Então, peguei a bandana riscada e logo em seguida a outra.

― Já que você aceitou a nova bandana, deveria ir conversar com a vovó Tsunade. ― ele disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

― Mas... por que você estava com essa bandana. ― perguntei, enquanto colocava a minha nova bandana. ― Eu não deveria ter pegado-a com a Hokage?

― Ah, isso é porque... eu já tinha conversado com a vovó Tsunami sobre a sua situação. E no final, já está tudo resolvido, por isso a sua nova bandana estava comigo. ― Naruto respondeu, esclarecendo as minhas dúvidas.

― Entendo...

― Mas você tem que ir falar com a vovó, o mais rápido possível. ― ele interrompeu-me e continuou.

― Primeiro eu preciso ir falar com o Kakashi, mas depois irei falar com ela. ― disse, enquanto eu colocava a minha antiga bandana no bolso esquerdo da minha calça.

― Com Kakashi-sensei? ― ele indagou com as mãos na cabeça.

― Preciso conversar com ele...

― Mas antes vamos ao Ichiraku, dattebayo! ― enquanto dizia, puxava-me para fora de seu apartamento.

― Naruto, menos! Não tenho tempo para isso.

― Está na hora do almoço e não a nada melhor que um ramen do Ichiraku. ― ele tagarelava, como se eu não tivesse dito nada.

Então a minha barriga começou a roncar, fazendo-me perceber que eu não havia comido nada desde da noite anterior. Que aliás, fora uma refeição feita no hospital. Uma coisa horrível, sem sal nenhum.

― Você vai pagar. ― murmurei, enquanto ele me fitava, intrigado.

― Certo, mas só por hoje. ― puxou-me escada a baixo, para que pudessemos chegar depressa no Ichiraku.

Logo que eu terminei a minha refeição, me despedi de Naruto, que não parava de falar com a boca cheia de lámen. Está já era a sua terceira tigela. Havíamos combinado de nos encontrarmos no escritório da Godaime, quando ele conseguisse terminar de comer. Enquanto isso, eu iria conversar com Kakashi, com esse pensamento, fui andando lentamente até o seu apartamento.

― Você estava certo. ― acabei por encontrá-lo no meio do caminho. ― Sobre a vingança...

Kakashi encontrava-se há alguns passos de distância de mim, mas eu sabia que ele conseguia me ouvir e mesmo que eu estivesse pronto, confessar que o ódio que eu mantinha preso a mim, por causa daquela maldita vingança... acabou me cegando... sentia-me terrivelmente mal, estranho, anormal. Nunca pensei que confessaria para alguém, porém esperava que estivesse fazendo a coisa certa. Entretanto, eu precisava falar a respeito com alguém. O motivo? Eu não saberia dizer naquela época, sentimentos para mim sempre foram tão confusos, até mesmo o ódio que eu mantinha em meu peito pelo destruidor do meu clã.

― Olá, Sasuke! ― ele disse, ainda de costas para mim.

― Não me arrependo de nada do que eu fiz.

― Você só tem um vazio agora dentro de si. ― nesse momento, eu já me encontrava atrás dele, então, ele virou-se, olhando diretamente dentro dos meus olhos. ― Ela só te fez sofrer.

Por um momento, não consegui proferir nada. Afinal, ele estava completamente certo, minha vida estava parecendo que era apenas um fundo negro, onde nada habitava, simplesmente um vazio torturante. Só existia dor e sofrimento, e uma vontade imensa de gerar herdeiros para que esse vazio pudesse ser preenchido.

― Pensei que você gostaria de me dizer algo. ― ele prosseguiu.

― Eu queria ― fiz uma pausa para pensar melhor ― Mas isso não tem mais importância.

― A barreira que você criou, está lhe consumindo por inteiro.

― Por quê conversar com uma pessoa que se adianta em tudo o que estou... tentando dizer? ― indaguei, não muito seguro.

― Porque você está precisando colocar tudo para fora. ― Kakashi fez uma pausa, guardou o seu amado livrinho, que na verdade era um outro, um de capa verde que prendeu a minha atenção por um instante. ― A verdade é que... Sasuke, você não consegue descobrir o que deve ser feito... o que deveria fazer agora da vida.

― Claro que eu sei. ― contestei ― Agora, a única coisa que falta é a reconstrução do clã.

E nada que qualquer pessoa me dissesse naquele momento, poderia me fazer mudar de idéia. Tudo estava caminhando tão corretamente. Itachi estava finalmente morto e só faltava o clã. Sakura iria me ajudar, porque ela me amava. Não havia a existência de problemas ali.

― Não transforme a Sakura em uma parideira...

― Como?! ― interrompi ele, perplexo.

― Você a ama? ― Hatake indagou, transformando a sua feição calma em uma muito séria.

― Isso não vem ao caso.

― É claro que vem.

O silêncio reinou, sem que um dia de nós disséssemos alguma coisa. Andamos no mais absoluto silêncio pelas ruas de Konoha, até que paramos em uma aérea de treinamento, podendo assim voltarmos ao assunto pendente.

― Sakura... ― Kakashi foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio. ― Ela é especial...

― Sim, ela é especial. ― eu o cortei, para repetir a sua afirmação.

Então, o meu antigo mestre fez um gesto com as mãos para que eu me mantivesse calado. Assenti com a cabeça e ele prosseguiu:

― Sasuke, você foi embora e mudou. ― caminhou em direção a um banco e sentou-se. ― As coisas em Konoha também mudaram.

Percebendo que a conversa que teríamos seria longa e cansativa, sentei-me ao seu lado.

― Aonde você está querendo chegar com tudo isso? Que eu saiba ela tem pai, você não precisa fazer esse papel.

― Esse é exatamente o ponto, Sasuke, você não sabe de mais nada que diz respeito a Konoha e sobre as pessoas que aqui vivem.

― Isso não interessa...

― Você não conhece mais ela. ― ele fez uma pausa, como se estivesse medindo bastante suas palavras, não querendo dizer nada que pudesse se arrepender. ― Ela também mudou nesses últimos anos e aconteceram coisas em sua vida.

― Coisas?! Que coisas? ― eu quis saber.

― Seria preciso um ano inteiro para que eu pudesse relata-las por completo, e acho que você não iria querer perder todo esse tempo apenas me ouvindo.

― Mas...

― Você deveria ter consciência que pensar exclusivamente em você e no seu clã, não é o melhor caminho a ser seguido. Ela tem os seus próprios sentimentos, fato que você não deve estar levando em consideração. ― o tom de voz dele ficou dura.

― Isso não é verdade, eu tenho... eu sinto algo por ela. ― tentei me defender, mesmo não tendo palavras para isso.

― Você a ama? ― ele perguntou novamente.

― Ela é a única garota por quem eu tenho afeto.

Sim, ela era a única garota por quem eu senti algo, quis proteger, escutei o que dizia. Mesmo que não seguisse seus conselhos. Porém, eu sabia que ela era a única pessoa que conseguia entender os meus sentimentos, não as minhas ações.

― Você só está querendo que ela tenha os seus filhos... e isso ela não pode.

― Como assim?! ― exclamei, sem entender nada. ― Espere um momento! Claro que ela pode, ela me ama e isso deve ser suficiente para nós dois. ― disse meio confuso, naquele momento parecia que nada fazia o minimo de sentido. E tudo que Kakashi fazia era me confundir ainda mais.

― Ela merece alguém que a ame.

― Pare de agir como se fosse o pai dela, porque você não é ele. ― eu estava começando a ficar com muita raiva daquele maldita conversa.

― Os pais dela estão mortos, e isso está muito longe de ser a pior coisa que aconteceu em sua vida. ― mesmo dizendo essas palavras, sua voz estava calma e despreocupada.

― O que isso significa? ― minha voz saiu em um fio.

― Sakura não está sozinha, e muito menos se sente assim. Mas eu queria saber as suas intenções...

― São as melhores possíveis. ― eu o interrompi, incapaz de aguentar mais aquela situação. ― Casamento...

― Não, não são as melhores. O que você quer é uma parideira e não uma esposa. O casamento será apenas um pretexto.

― Não é isso... ― tentei protestar.

― Quando você descobrir o que eu sei, irá procurar outra. ― disse enquanto levantava-se do banco.

Como assim eu iria desistir dela? Que verdade poderia estar por trás disso? O que eu deveria saber que a Sakura não havia me contado? Tudo bem, nós não tivemos muito tempo para conversar, mas ela me diria se fosse alguma coisa realmente séria... iria se abrir comigo.

― Fale! ― gritei, nervosamente.

― Não sou a pessoa indicada para lhe contar algo desse porte.

― Agora você se considera ninguém? Depois de tudo que você me disse aqui? ― a minha voz era pura ironia.

― Só estou aqui tentando convencer você a não fazer a Sakura sofrer mais do que já tem feito. ― seu tão de voz estava diferente, um que eu não consegui compreender naquele momento vital da minha vida.

― Estou transformando o sonho dela em realidade. ― foi tudo que veio a minha mente.

― Não continuará pensando assim por muito tempo.

― O que você quer dizer com isso? Por favor, diga logo. ― gritei tão alto que poderia jurar que toda a Konoha conseguira ouvir.

― Irá descobrir em breve. ― foi a última coisa que ele disse, antes de desaparecer deixando apenas para trás a sua famosa fumaça.

Permaneci naquele banco por muito tempo, horas, talvez... mas agora eu não consigo me recordar ao certo. O que Kakashi havia me dito, fazia todo o sentido, pois ele estava certo quanto a mim... eu não a amava, pelo menos não naquele momento. E eu sabia disso. O que eu sentia por Sakura, era mais parecido como um desejo de trazer a minha família de volta, que eu não conseguia explicar. Eu sabia muito bem que só com ela, poderia formar de novo uma família, a minha família.

As palavras de Kakashi continuaram a martelar em minha cabeça. Tudo bem que eu não era a pessoa indicada para ficar com a garota que ele sentia o dever de proteger, mas ele não podia pensar tão mal assim de mim. Apesar da vingança ter me transformando, eu achava que depois do dever cumprido... poderia finalmente encontrar a minha salvação.

Eu não poderia fazer tão mal a Sakura, se ela me amasse tanto quanto eu achava, só poderia fazê-la feliz. Nunca havia me importado tanto com os sentimentos dos outros. Jamais havia pensado muito a respeito, percebi que eu não era só um vingador, mas também um grande egoísta e talvez Kakashi estivesse certo, mas esse era o meu jeito e a vida fora a culpada por torna-me assim.

Com essa pequena constatação, pude enfim perceber, que Sakura significava algo a mais para mim. Alguma coisa, realmente forte... que eu queria junto a mim. Com aquilo rondando meus pensamentos que ainda estavam confusos, levantei-me e comecei a andar pelas ruas de Konoha. Não havia um destino certo, pois eu precisa tentar ao menos colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. A verdade era que eu a queria em meu futuro, mas seria burrice não levar as palavras de Kakashi a sério, ele sempre soube a forma certa de me aconselhar. Uma pena que nem sempre eu a segui. Entretanto, eu sabia que precisava ser honesto com Sakura e esperar que ela fosse igualmente comigo, contando-me o que Kakashi quis dizer.

No dia seguinte, fui até a casa de Sakura, eu precisava resolver logo esse assunto, antes que ele me consumisse. Eu bati na porta da casa dela, e esperei até que ela abrisse a porta, o que não demorou muito.

― Olá, Sasuke-kun. ― ela me cumprimentou, da mesma forma que ela sempre fazia nos bons tempos, com uma voz muito doce.

― Olá, Sasuka. ― eu disse, descontraidamente.

― Que surpresa! Você está aqui... e ainda mais tão cedo. ― Sakura disse, timidamente.

Sem entender ou até mesmo pensar, eu me aproximei dela, peguei suas mãos, a tomei na minha e a fixei com o olhar, e me aproximei tanto dela a ponto de ouvir sua respiração que estava ficado cada vez mais rápida. Por um momento eu apenas sorri, inclinando a cabeça para o lado e, logo a seguir, vi que ela tinha fechado os olhos e nossos rostos estavam perigosamente próximos. Nossos lábios se juntaram e nossas bocas se abriram, assim dando passagem para que nossas línguas pudessem se tocar e dançar. Apesar de ser um beijo simples e nada comparado aos beijos de cinema de hoje em dia, mas foi maravilhoso a sua maneira, e naquele momento eu pude finalmente perceber que a recordação daquele momento ficaria dentro de mim para todo o sempre. Ela decididamente era a garota certa para mim, não importando qual segredo ela escondia!

**Continua...**

**Nota da Autora: **Minha nossa! Eu nem mesmo sei se ainda tenho leitores, mas eu realmente espero que alguém ainda queira ler essa história. Eu sei que nunca demorei tanto tempo para postar um capítulo, porém, às vezes acabamos nos surpreendendo. O próximo não demorará mais do que quinze dias e isso eu posso prometer. E aos que acompanham "Uma Paixão Poderosa", em breve sairá novo capítulo sem desculpas. Muito obrigada por todas as reviews, e espero que estejam gostando dessa nova versão.

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Brouillard : **_Olá, Dora, tudo bem? Que bom que você gostou, eu acho que o Sasuke precisa de um gostinho de realismo. Não consigo pensar nele voltando para Konoha e tendo tudo como senão tivesse feito nada. Ah, a Sakura é a minha personagem favorita, perdendo só para o Itachi. Ela não veio de um grande clã, a kunoichi que ela se torna, é devido a mérito somente dela... de um grande esforço. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Daisy : **_Olá! Ah, eu fico feliz que você tenha achado o capítulo anterior romântico. Estou me esforçando para conseguir passar emoções nessa história. Muito obrigada por toda a sua ajuda, e pela review também. Beijos!_

**x Hunter-Nin : **_Olá, Thaís-chan! Ah, que bom que você está gostando. Eu sei que demorei uma vida para postar, mas espero que você continue gostando. Eu também te adoro, e sinto falta das nossas conversas pelo msn, viu? Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Carol-chan : **_Olá! Eu fico feliz em saber que você está gostando cada vez mais, isso me deixa com animo para escrever cada vez mais. Bem, eu já decidi se ela morre ou não... mas, infelizmente, não posso revelar no momento. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Natiii : **_Olá! Assim você me deixa sem palavras, miga. Bem, ele tem atitudes, às vezes um pouco atrasadas, mas ele sempre chega lá. Que bom que você gostou do beijo, espero que goste do que acontece nesse capítulo também. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**Fer-chan : **_Olá! Eu fico feliz em saber que você sempre esteve acompanhando. Nossa, desculpe pela terrível demora, não foi a minha intenção. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos! _

**India : **_Olá! Que bom que você gostou do beijo, e está achando a história romântica. Eu tenho muitas idéias na minha cabeça, e o melhor é que não consigo mistura-las, nem entendo o por quê. Muito obrigada por todos os elogios, assim eu acabo ficando sem graça, e pela review também. Beijos!_

**Naat Uchiha : **_Olá! Que bom que você acha que combina com eles. Eu particularmente amo o filme, e já assisti milhares de vezes. Acho ele bem emocionante. Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!_

**lara : **_Olá! Bem, não tem como eu mudar o enredo da história. Desculpe. Porém, só porque a Sakura tem leucemia, não significa que ela vá ficar o tempo todo em cima de uma cama, ardendo em febre. E o final feliz ainda pode acontecer. Muito obrigada pela sua review, espero que você me entenda. Beijos!_

**Tainá do chat : **_Olá! Nossa, eu demorei para postar a continuação, mas eu estou aqui, não é? Espero que você não queira me matar, e continue acompanhando. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_


End file.
